Toadstools
by romanticidiot
Summary: Slash. SiriusRemus. One shot. Sirius and Remus are supposed to be looking for toadstools for Madame Pomfrey, but a storm and an intersting conversation interrupts.


**WARNING:** Slash Content. Too tired to write interesting warning.

**DISCLAIMER:** They are not mine. Too tired to write interesting disclaimer.

Toadstools 

_**By**_

_**LizzY Tears**_

_**0000**_

"It's funny, isn't it?" Remus mused, lying on his back in the grass underneath the Marauder's tree. "The things we worry about, I mean."

He glanced at his companion, Sirius Black, who looked half asleep in the mid-afternoon sun.

"_Isn't it,_ Sirius?" He demanded, poking his friend in the ribs.

Sirius shuffled away and cracked open an eye.

"What?" He sighed, frowning.

"The things we worry about." Remus repeated. "I mean, take us for example. James worries about Lily and when he'll finally woo her, how he's going to go in the next Quidditch math and whether he can persuade me to do his homework. Now Peter, he worries about where his next meal is coming from (as if there's ever any doubt), who he can challenge in chess and whether James will talk to him or tease him the next they meet. You," Remus continued. "You worry about how gorgeous look, what your family is going to hate about you this week and whether you can find a good shag to take your mind off it."

"Don't give me too much credit, please, Remus." Sirius returned dryly.

"I," Remus continued unerringly. "I worry about the grade I'm going to get on my paper, whether you and James have done your homework and if I'm going to attack anyone next full moon."

A dark look came to this face at his words and a silence fell between them. A stray breeze swept around the tree, rustling it's leaves and causing them to fall into Remus' face.

"I worry about other things, too." Sirius said quietly after a moment.

Remus regarded him for a moment before he rolled onto his stomach and propped himself up on his elbows, looking down at the other boy.

"Well, Sirius?" He requested gently. "What other things do you worry about?"

Sirius opened his eyes and was confronted with the sight of Remus' face hovering not far from his. He threw an arm over his forehead and thought about it for a moment.

"You, mostly." He returned honestly.

"Me?" Remus repeated in surprise, the shock showing in his eyes. "Merlin, why me?"

"Because you need someone to worry about you." Sirius told him forcefully, grabbing his arm as he made to sit up.

Amber eyes regarded blue for a moment.

"But mostly." Sirius said. "I worry what you would say if I told you I loved you."

Remus freed himself from Sirius' grasp and sat up, turning his back to his friend.

"You tell me you love me all the time." He said.

"Yes." Sirius agreed. "But not usually in the way I mean now."

"And how do you mean now?" Remus asked curiously.

"Non-platonically." Sirius stated bluntly.

"Oh." Remus said simply. "Well, you don't have to worry about that. I do that enough for the both of us."

"You worry about what you would do if I told you I loved you non-platonically?" Sirius asked in confusion.

Remus glanced back at him for a moment.

"No. I worry what you would do if I told you I loved you non-platonically." He clarified and Sirius blinked for a moment before scrambling to his feet.

"Why would you worry about that?" He wanted to know.

"Come on." Remus said, turning his attention to the sky and avoiding the question. "That weather looks like it's coming over fairly fast."

"What weather?" Sirius asked absently, his thoughts still on Remus' obscure comment.

Remus nodded to the approaching clouds in question.

"_That_ weather." He said. "We haven't even done what we came out here for, yet."

Sirius groaned.

"I don't _want_ to look for edible toadstools!" He whined.

"Well then don't." Remus told him bluntly. "But I'm going to. Madame Pomfrey needs them."

At this, he took off from under the protection of the shady tree and cast his eyes to the ground. Sirius watched him in amusement for a while as he scoured the ground, bobbing every so often to retrieve the tiny mushrooms, before he shrugged and reluctantly joined in.

A moment or so later, there was a monstrous clap of thunder and Sirius barely had the time to look up and realise there was severe weather overhead, before the heavens opened up and rain pelted down.

"Come on!" Remus yelled above the tumult, grabbing at his wrist. "Forget the toadstools!"

Sirius would have been more than happy to do so under normal circumstances, but at that moment, it was raining and Sirius loved the rain. Not only was it raining, but Remus was out there _with_ him in the rain, with his robes sticking closely to his form, his golden hair dark and matted, with the lightning bringing out a multitude of new colours in his eyes.

For once, Sirius was content to stay right where he was. He could, however, improve the situation even further, he decided and returned Remus' grasp on his wrist. A moment later, a rather surprised Remus Lupin found himself pressed tightly up against his friend, who was looking down at him with a manic grin.

Before Remus could open his mouth to protest against or inquire about the current proximity, Sirius had lowered his head and pressed his lips to Remus'.

Remus' lips, Sirus mused, were the kind that, had it not been pouring with rain, would have been dry and chapped. He could feel the flaky texture against his own soft lips and realised that rough lips suited Remus.

At the same moment, he also realised that his friend had not pulled away from his sudden advance and was actually rather tentatively pressing back.

Enthused and encouraged by this, Sirius tightened his grip on the wet werewolf and let himself melt into the other's embrace.

Then the kiss was over and they were left squinting at each other in the rain. Shrugging inwardly, Sirius released Remus and took him by the hand before dragging him up to the castle.

Both boys were panting after their exertion (running), but the moment they reached the shelter of the eaves of Hogwarts, Sirius pushed Remus up against a wall and proceeded to ravish his mouth.

"Don't tell me bloody toadstools are more interesting than this!" Sirius demanded eventually.

Remus looked up and smiled brilliantly.

"Did I say a word?" He shrugged innocently and fingered Sirius' dripping collar. "Hadn't we better get out of these clothes?"

Sirius grinned wickedly.

"Yes." He agreed. "I think we should. Good idea, Moony."

Remus' eyes widened as he recognised the connotation of his comment.

"Sirius!" He exclaimed, askance.

"You said it, not me." Sirius grinned merrily, his eyes dancing.

"Yes, but I didn't mean …" Remus spluttered helplessly.

"Oh, shut up." Sirius said fondly. "You know you want me."

"I-." Remus tried and failed, staring at Sirius with his mouth open.

"Come on." Sirius said, tugging him away from the wall. "I need to get warmed up."

"I know a way." Remus suggested with a sly grin and Sirius found himself squashed up against a wall.

"I like it." Sirius said the moment he was able.

"Thought you might." Remus said nonchalantly.

And that was that.

_Finite._

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Yes, I know. Not enough description. So sue me. Written in my lunch hour at work, that's why it's crap. Fanfic is so not working for me right now, so I don't know if this will either get up or get up correctly, so sorry!

Thanks to all who reviewed the last fic, whatever it was!

Love always,

LizzY


End file.
